His Light In Darkened Armor
by N.O.T.T.B.Y.C.E
Summary: When L retires and Raito is placed behind bars. The fight of a lifetime erupts when he is freed ten years later. In Budapest, Romania L waits for a violent lover that he wants with all his heart. Male on male and for very mature eyes only.


_**Foreword:**_

**DISCLAIMER: **We **DO NOT **own DeathNote

**Characters and Anime/Manga by: **Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

**Story by Team: **N.O.T.T.B.Y.C.E

**FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY****: Contains; Strong language, strong sexual themes, serious violence, short masturbation and sexy man love…**

The authors ask that you review and enjoy this story…

Team N.O.T.T.B.Y.C.E is composed of several authors, but very few actually write, with help from others.

**Warning!: **This short novel contains 'meaning' and yaoi. By meaning we mean its not just another short pick to read. It is surrounded by a lot of words that give benefit to the story and help it edge along. If you want just a one shot quickie than we decide that you choose another story… Other than that we strongly encourage you to review the blooming artists.

**Setting: **This short story of DeathNote takes from all of the worlds of DeathNote the anime, manga and movie, corporate into one big mess. The story is well thought out enough to where it will hopefully make sense to some viewers.

Foreword by: O.W Inventor and spelling checker of team: N.O.T.T.B.Y.C.E…

And now finally, we give you…

_**His Light In Darkened Armor**_

At one time L Lawliet thought he knew what light was. A un-localized persona that people thought ruled the heavens? The pure skin warming equation that came from the big ball in the sky.

That was until Raito walked into the room years ago. What L thought was light was totally obliterated then and still today.

Evil had tainted the male's soul though and L knew they could never be… The need was still there and obviously would be for his entire short life. Being what and who he was, being a private investigator would surely get him killed one day… That was the one answer that he never did have; _when was his life to end? And by whom?_

The thoughts rattled his mind for months after Raito's apprehension. The year now was 2020 ten years had passed and Raito would be tried for a case to free him on probation. L paced his rented hotel room, never staying in one place for far too long since the happenings.

He'd retired and was heading for his bought house out of the country. He'd made sure that no one knew that he would be living there, even his close friends, who were far and very few between. The house itself was located in Romania.

Even though Raito was accused in Japan the country had decided to hold him in the federal prisons in the U.S. L himself made sure that the male would not be a bother and try to escape. In fact he was leaving the U.S on a plane to Romania tomorrow…

L was still stuck to the fact that something would happen and Raito would accept tending to his trembling social problems…And by that he meant and thought other things entirely…Dirty things…The handcuffs long ago had seriously had him thinking the most kinkiest things as he went about his daily duties…

Tomorrow L would board the plane to his retirement…To the home that would mark his death…he knew for sure.

L went to the laptop that was on the floor and set up in a quick fashion as usual…God he hated the way his life passed by…ever so quickly. Sure quitting his job had made him un-easy and he did in-fact miss helping the people that he did, and solving the puzzles that he could only solve. It had been quite the leap to quit and watch over Kira from close bounds.

L had made sure that there was no way the man was getting out. If he did however…It would mean a battle to the finish. Who would win this time? L mused licking away the chocolate on his index finger.

It would be the last puzzle ever to cross his mind…

The next day proved good as L flipped on the case hearing on his computer to view Raito's new sentencing, L halfway wanting the male to be fully released. The rage that was held in Raito's hard gaze as the man looked at the Judge, was most likely aimed at finding L for the rest of his days… The other half still and always wanted justice, which meant he wanted the sentencing of probation to be rejected.

Did the male standing there want to find L? And if so why and what would happen? L's mind fought for the right answer but always came up short. He was always thick minded when it came to romance, not that Raito loved him. Understood, given he'd never been in a relationship, always hunting for other answer others would only guess at.

As for his obsession, he didn't know what to think. Was it the arousal that was felt when he neared Raito holding him on the male's side? Wanting the male to be released? Or was it the fight that he wanted, their minds once more twisted into a tango where only one would be victorious…

He guessed the second. Not wanting to hear the verdict he shoved the laptop lid closed and packed. He would guess and be right, he told himself. His guess being that the probation would be rejected. There was no way Raito was getting out. At least in one piece. Part of him fluttered to life and wanted something else to happen…

Finally on the plane L un-wrapped a lollipop that he had grabbed before liftoff. The overweight man next to him smiling awkwardly. The male was probably looking at the way L usually sat. "The floor is cold…" He replied with a bright smile. The man only nodded going back to what looked like a…porno magazine? WTF?

As L dispatched the thought bubble on trying to figure out why this male of all people was looking at one of those on a commercial airline, he grabbed another lollipop out of his snack bag.

The blond kid next to him looked at the bag with longing. With another smile, "would you like one?" L held out the tasty treat.

"Yes please…" was uttered in Romanian. Obviously blond kid was from the place where they were heading and visited America with his mother who sat next to him by the window. The mother was blond as well, looking out the window.

Blond boy took the treat and L wanted to keep the kid entertained until they landed, giving his mind something else to do instead of feeling the probing eyes of porno man. "So you visited America?" L's tone was soft. Just then he wondered how Near was doing.

"Yes, me and Mama were visiting her parents, she's from there you know."

By L's guess blond boy didn't know English, didn't matter since L was fluent in many of languages. "Really?" He himself sounded entertained. A stroll cart passed by and interrupted a few times while they talked.

Several hours before they landed, L had the whole section looking at him. They were all curious on how he sat like that for that long. He'd waved his hand and said a number of things, bad circulation, makes my back feel better…etc., etc.

When they landed, L went to baggage and grabbed his things. In the main foyer before he went to get a cab, his attention was turned towards the big tele on the wall above the front desk. It was the county's news station, and the after math of Raito's sentencing.

L's mouth dropped to the floor, his hands suddenly feeling clammy. His eyes were wide as they've ever been…He was never wrong…

He put his hands through his dark hair. He'd been wrong…He'd been horribly wrong…

His mistaken guess rang through his mind, hitting every angle and echoing still. The hell in his head could here his fat mistake.

Heels kicking into gear, as he didn't want to see the rest of the newscast, he went and called the private cab that he had waiting for him.

"Where to L?" Matsuda called from the front.

Matsuda as stupid and childish as the male acted was a loyal asset to L now. Matsuda kept tabs on the cases Near solved and got. Was a personal chauffeur whenever necessary…Times like this was when the man became handy. "The house I previously showed you about a month ago." God was that his shaky voice?

"You heard I'm guessing?" He pulled out slamming on the breaks quickly as another idiot walked into traffic. It was porno man.

"What? That they totally released Kira? No, what gave you that idea?" he tried to calm himself by playing with the window. Up and down it went, more times than he tried to count. Not as many times as he yelled at himself for being wrong.

"Keep playing with that window and the gods might just flip one of the wires and end you here."

"What? Electrify me to death?" he tried to sound like a smart ass.

Matsuda only laughed, "yeah…anyways…so what's next?" Another person got in his way. "Oh' what the fuck! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" He yelled as he honked the horn, cry laughing the last one like a plea.

"What do you mean what's next? I know he won't find me…" Yeah, now that was a answer he knew was wrong. Raito would find him, he knew that. It would take the man a while but truth to be told he would find L. Mercy would not be an option either.

"If I know you and Raito, I know for a fact you two think alike-" L cut him off.

"Do not put me in the same league as a cold killer." Who L wished had a softer heart for him…

"Sorry but you do. I know he'll be searching for you, L." Matsuda finally pulled out of the airport and started for the mountain home L had purchased long ago. The house was a mansion and was under Watari's name. L knew he'd soon have to change that.

It'd be an hour drive through Budapest and then two more to the house through the woodlands that surrounded it.

The house also had state of the art security, Matsuda and many others would be warned if anyone broke in. L had thirty minutes to check in with all of them before they did something about his disappearance.

L now ignored the questions that Matsuda kept ringing through the car and dozed off. So unlike him, but he needed sleep. His thoughts enclosed him, strangling him into nightmare zone…

When Matsuda awoke him they were at the house. The rocky façade looming to the sky. Lights off and the security lock on the door blinking. "We're here L."

"Right." He got out of the black car Matsuda called his 'cab' and helped with the two bags he brought everywhere with him. As Matsuda grabbed his night bags they walked to the porch that creaked under their feet. Setting down his bags he went to the right corner of the house and pulled the stone from it's fake casing.

When L came back with a key card Matsuda looked mesmerized, "nice hiding spot. You were always good with those sorts of things."

Before sliding the card in L looked over his shoulder at the male, "actually that stone was Watari's doing, not mine. You would've needed a ladder for my hiding spot." He slid the card in.

"A ladder? Where would you put it? On the roof?" The man sounded dumbfounded.

As the mechanism worked its magic and opened the door L replied, "something like that…" Actually he would have put it underneath one of the metal shingles on the porch's roof and made sure it wouldn't fall. But Matsuda didn't need that info.

The lights were automatic so they lit up the mahogany floor boards. The staircase with the crimson Sumerian rug. The vases that were on the tables on either side of the small foyer. Besides the foyer every other room was rather large and expensively dressed.

"Pick a room Matsuda…" L dropped his bags and stretched. He was ready to get to work communing with Near about his cases. Surely Near wanted to know that L was whole and healthy after Raito was released. Something just lit up every time he heard that name in his own voice.

What if it did turn into another fight between the two of them? What if Raito got another DeathNote? _No…just no._ He tried to halt his thoughts as they attempted to escalate again.

"Alright, I want one closest to the door. If something happens I'd be up in a snap. Then tomorrow I'll be off to Russia to help them on well…I can't say…it's a -" L cut him off again.

"Don't ask. Don't tell thing? Gotcha." L dismissed the usual quote with his left hand and proceeded into the kitchen to get "brain food".

_Five months later… January 27, 2020._

No sign had shown itself to L. Nothing happened. No one broke into the house, no Raito on the front lawn with a pen and a death note. Nothing.

For a while L had a feeling of short lived peace. Finding out a lot about not only himself but the feeling of self. He also found out foolish things like how the ducks in the pond a walk away from the house liked cinnamon bread. He walked out to feed them every day like a grandfather would with his grandchildren.

Although his contact with his colleagues and everyone hung in the air like threads he was enjoying his retirement. Even though when he looked into the mirror in the mornings he started noticing the very fine almost un-noticeable lines of aging that other people got in their thirties. _Did Raito have them?_

L couldn't help but picture the male, wrapped in sheets, sweaty and ready for what L wanted to give. His cock swelled at the very thought. He was standing in front of the shower ready to get in. "Shit…" he mumbled under his breath and looked to the ceiling. _As if it would help…._He amused himself.

When was Raito to show himself? Would he ever show? Did L really want that to happen? It could mean death, torture…a chance at what he never felt before…romance. Love.

Hopping into the steam he grabbed himself ready to get the dirty job finished. The thick droplets fell from the oversized shower head that was installed in the master room, making him reach his height even faster. The flesh so sensitive that when his fingers brushed the head he nearly came. The image flashed inside his head of Raito, his feet handcuffed to the bed, pleasuring himself, the male's back arching. L wanted those hands to be his…so wanted those hands to be his.

That was all it took. Couple of strokes and just the thought itself of pleasuring that man for even a second. Just like when L gave Raito that foot message. God the man had gorgeous feet…Smooth, beautiful feet.

L fell against the tile wall, the orgasm shaking his body. Making his body quake with pleasure, his mind with lust. Heavy moans escaped his throat, the water getting in slightly. The lust grew inside his chest welling up a cry. Instead of fighting it he let his tears fall freely. The stress of wanting something would leave him, he alleged. Something he somehow knew he would never have. Raito would never show or even if he did, he would kill L where he stood.

Tomorrow would be the day Kira was found out. The yellow box warehouse…January twenty-eighth. If Raito would pick a day…it would surely be that day. The reunion of a lifetime…

_January 28, 2021_

The sun was the thing that awoke L the next morning. L rustled out of the black satin sheets that draped him.

L had gotten used to sleeping with his eyes closed and got a fuller more healthier sleep.

He walked to the window, cautious as he opened the drapes the rest of the way, never be too careful he'd told himself. The sun was high in the sky, the snow packed on the ground. A storm grew beyond the mountains in the distance. That would strike tonight, L had to make preparations.

L had heard and saw from the prisoners themselves that it changes a person. Makes them more susceptible to violence, more keener than the average person. Raito would surely be a different man when he showed. And he would show, L could feel it in his bones, to his very soul and even in the air itself.

He went over to the side of the bed where his little hovel was. Meaning the imprint of his body…He palmed the Black Hawk pistolla he had under his pillow. This was the day of kill or be killed. But could he bring himself to do it?

Making preparations today would tell the future tomorrow. He would call the local police station put in a word with the sheriff. Tap a little more into the security at his home. Tell Matsuda to be on a plane here fist thing tomorrow morning to make sure L wasn't in the daisies. Not that he had any daisies around the house…

Creeping out into the foyer his adrenaline kicked in, sparking that special heat of fear. His temples were pounding, sweat starting to trickle down his face. If he'd been wearing a shirt it would be drenched by time he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Checking the rest of the house and peeking through the draped windows he saw no signs of anything unusual. When he was comfortable he went to the kitchen to start the coffee.

Dusk had fallen fast, the snow storm that was off in the distance now right on top the house. The flurries had started to fall, a mere appetizer to the real course. L had finished his dinner long ago. His laptop said it was 8:09 at night. L rubbed his eyes, the dark circles there had never faded from his face, still there from years of not sleeping correctly.

He was in the middle of writing an email to all of his colleagues telling them that it would most likely be tonight. He was sure by 89% he'd said. He also stated that if anything were to happen everything would be left to near. His will had been thought out and done a few months ago. Since Watari's death things had been changed. L always suspected that he himself would be wiped from this earth long before Watari.

An hour had passed before he took yet another shower and checked all the hidden weapons throughout the house. He thought it dangerous to do such a thing, because Raito could have seen anyone of them. Placing L at risk for death by his own weapons. Yet, he still checked all of them, paranoid and beyond fear for the very first time in his life.

He made sure his Black Hawk Watari had gave him was tightly tucked underneath his pillow but still reachable.

He finally rested at the foot of his bed. Taking a look around he took notice of the way the room was really modern. The rest of the house looked like it was directly pulled out of the Victorian Era. This room was very white. The drapes, carpet, walls, doors and wood were all snow white. The only thing that wasn't white was the satin sheets…

Deciding a snack was appropriate he took to the stairs. Going through the study he…

"L…so nice of you to finally join me…"

L whipped around, palming the SIG Sauer at his back. The fearful heat came back full force… pummeling his resolve. His hand shook, rattling the gun. Sweat soaked his face instantly. Again caught without a shirt….

Raito was sitting in the studies red velvet chair, drinking…was that red wine? "Nice house…thought I wouldn't find you for a little while there…That is until I started playing around with things…found out you were retired, moved to Europe…" He stood. L just froze, all that heat rushing to his cock.

"Still into me I see…." He pointed to the obvious tent that had made itself.

The male was corded with muscle after glorious muscle. He was way bigger than L now. At the prime of his life. Raito's hair was longer than it used to be and ran down to his shoulders, it fanned out at every angle. The beautiful tan that was Raito's still bathed him in its gift.

L wanted to taste that skin…that luxurious skin…Wanted to sleep against that body for the rest of his days. L may be forty-one but he still looked to be in his thirties. Much like Raito.

Raito's words placed him back into the present, "you still listening?" The male stepped closer.

Instinct kicking in he waved the gun, "back up!"

Raito chuckled, "you're not going to shoot me…if anything you want me…"

AHH! He knew he couldn't do it. Raito was right he did want him…L wanted the man in his bed. Snuggled against the storm that was raging outside. "No! Back! Up!" He cocked the gun. The blood in his hands freezing at the thought of pulling the trigger.

"You won't do it. Watch, I'll show you that you won't do it." He stepped closer and closer, not hesitating like before.

"Don't do it Raito. I will shoot you. BACK OFF!" He shook the gun trying to put a scare into the ex-con. Nothing happened, not even a flinch at the thought of being shot. Fuck…oh' yes that's what L needed…that man's hands all over him… Wait! What? He was in a heated moment and not the good kind.

"You don't have what it takes _Ryuzaki_…Trust me…I can see it in your eyes…You're fucked."

"Doesn't mean I don't have to end my life like a coward…" he tried pulling the trigger…

Before L even pulled it, Raito was there taking the gun out of his hands and tossed it to the ground. Raito slammed L's body into the nearest wall holding him captive. L closed his eyes not wanting to see the end coming. A knife…something would soon befall him…

"Why'd you do it L…why did you try _so hard_…" Raito grinded up against L's erection.

"Be-cause I…I…" oh' dear lord that felt so good. His body flared to life, he'd waited for something, anything…contact. His breathing became shallow, tight little moans escaping him.

Raito backed his lower half away like L was on fire. "What? Now you're going to torture me Raito? Its quite clear I want a piece of you…" God L was playing with a piranha… A pissed off tiger caught by the tail…And he was the idiot pulling it…

Raito's fist hit the wall so hard next to L's temple he thought that the man's hand may have gone through. "Then why did you lock me up!"

L looked straight into Raito's deep orbs because he knew the right answer to that one, "because you're a murderer and I'm a person in justice…"

"Yeah all you people are the same…" The male turned to the side showing profile. L swore could have just seen…was that lust?

The truth had just hit L. The male backed away earlier because of…oh' god…that was _big_… Raito was indeed fully erected. The bulge stretching the material of his jeans. L wanted to grab that…so badly…If Raito's hands weren't holding his wrists he would have went for that zipper.

L tried pulling Raito's attention back. "What are you waiting for? Go ahead and kill me…" He mocked Raito like the man had done to him earlier. L was very sure this wouldn't end in death…by 5% once again…

That deadweight stare crossed back over L's face, "no…I can't kill you either…" Raito's tongue darted into L's mouth a split second later. He was so not expecting that…

But he so wanted it. Their tongues danced together while Raito's hands searched L's body, up and down his torso. L didn't want this to end, he'd been waiting his whole life for a perfect moment like this.

The male tasted just as L had imagined, pure power and intelligence. The violence in Raito was a neat twist. "Spread your legs…" Raito's breathing kicking up.

Without another moment passing, L's legs opened allowing the dangerous man to push even closer. L became the cheese, the wall and Raito bread pieces that would curb his taste for lust. But he wanted more…More than desire to finally lose his virginity…He wanted it to mean something. Not just another one night stand.

L gasped when Raito's knee hit his sensitive spot…The spot that he wanted Raito to kiss and love and touch. The spot that was guarded by his cotton night pants. How he wanted those succulent lips around his head…

"More open them more…" Raito exclaimed between breathless kisses. Anymore open and he would fall. "Put you legs around my waist Ryuzaki."

L did so running that name through his head…Why not call him by his real name? "Ryuzaki?"

"Sorry…I." His words stopped abruptly, breaking the contact. L almost whined. Raito's eyes went back to hard. The sensual dilation gone. The lust, the want…everything. "I'm sorry but I'm supposed to kill you…" There was no emotion in those words. Hard as stone and edged with steel.

Before L knew why, Raito dropped him to his knees and kicked him in the stomach. The air was knocked out of L's lungs, his body collapsing onto the ground.

"Get up and stop being a coward, its time you face what was given to me…ten years…" he threw the gun that he had hidden at his back. "Never hide your weapons on the night of your killer's appearance."

He had seen the weaponry after all. "Raito…I…don't do this, you're out and free…" Even though L wanted him in that prison cell now.

"We'll solve this our way…You landed a good kick on me back then. Lets see if you can do it again." Raito landed another gruesome kick to L's stomach. The next kick that came flying, L launched his body sideways, quickly standing he managed to deflect another punch.

On his hands quicker than lightning, he projected his bare foot into Raito's jaw sending the man against the wall. Pictures fell shattering, the wall itself shook from Raito's weight. L had no hope of beating the man again, the muscle that the male had built up would easily knock L into the heavens if he wasn't careful.

Standing in the Capoeira fighting stance and waiting for another hit, Raito sent himself behind the couch out of view. Knowing the man meant to throw it, L hid behind the Kitchen wall. Sure enough the expensive couch splintered and L had two expensive couches instead of one when it hit the wall.

L went through all the places he hid all his guns, but knowing Raito would have removed all of them, and he knew where L would go. Getting any weaponry was out of the question if he wanted to win this.

The black chromed Black Hawk under his pillow came to mind…He would have to get up the stairs while staling Raito in the process. L thought he could pull it off. He knew he could…

Going for the desk when he soared past the gun, he hid. Damn he'd forgotten he'd dropped it…Stupid…that right there just might get him killed.

Ratio was right behind him on the other side of the desk soon after as planned. If L wound around the room he'd soon be at the entrance he came through. There was enough furniture in the study to get through. He'd just have to worry about the close contact again.

A shot and whiz sounded through the air, the bullet meant for his head grazed his left shoulder. Pain seared him…god he hated getting hurt…

Now Raito had the gun he'd missed…great…

He looked to his right and ducked behind a thick hearth chair, Raito right on target, was almost unavoidable. L's leg felt the air of more bullets. Raito would soon run out without another clip, and the man didn't know where there were he was sure. L would have to take a chance of getting hit and wait for the clip to empty if he wanted up those stairs in one piece.

Running for the bookcase beside him he heard several bullets and a click. The magazine was empty. As long as he didn't get the other gun. Which was god knows were and out of reach.

With a look around the case's corner he saw that Raito was still behind the desk. "You have horrible aim Raito." The adrenaline made his breathing choppy.

He could hear the venom in Raito's words, "you don't play fair L…I don't think you ever will…"

"I believe it was you who threw the gun and said we'd do this our way…Which would be cheating for you…"

There was silence for a second and L prepared for anything. The bookcase loomed over top him and he jumped in time to avoid being hit. Books and papers flew through the air and looked like the snow storm outside.

Raito was on top of L another second later, holding his legs immobile. Smarts must have finally kicked in to him. L's legs weren't the only thing that the man had to worry about though. L's fist smacked into Raito's face smashing the man's nose.

The male merely flinched as he bent his nose back, the blood dripping onto L's face. This guy would not back down…there was no way L was going to beat him without a gun or sharp object. He'd have to end someone's life this night.

A cold spot entered his heart just then. He'd become the very murderer he'd sent away. And not just any murderer but Raito…the only person that lit him up inside. The very person he wanted buried in the sheets with him until the end of his days…

"You're pathetic. You don't have what it takes to kill someone, you never did. And you and everybody else will never make this world a better place without destroying that which causes it."

L tried moving something, even though his hands were completely free he could do nothing with them. He'd already figured that out with the nose. Wait… " I know that Raito…but it still doesn't hurt to try. And I may not save the world but I save others, maybe one maybe two…but at least someone…I've done my good deeds…" As he finished Raito's hard emotionless face stood its ground. L grabbed hold of the man's neck and used every once of energy he could spare and pulled them over, Raito loosing his grasp on L's legs.

He kicked free, taking the chance while Raito recuperated to high tail it to the gun under his pillow. As the railing touched his fingers, Raito was right behind him again grabbing his waist. The male turned him on a one-eighty and slammed his chest into the wall while Raito pushed his weight on L. Pinned again he writhed to get free, his waist to restrained to do anything.

He was there in L's ear, "is there something up there I should know about…" The man's tone was laced with bane.

Right then L wanted to spit on him, the words making his mind race and heart pump in fear, the latter of his body lit aflame by the sexiness in the male's voice. Everything was happening so fast that he'd forgotten why he wanted this to happen in the first place. He wanted love, romance and one hell of a night. This was one hell of a night but not the pre-intended kind…

L pushed back hard enough he sent both of them to the other side of the room. Raito's back landed against the wall. Spinning on his heel L pushed their lips together. Strangely he wasn't slung into another wall or table. The male didn't tend to do anything but enjoy it.

The second their eyes meant it turned poisonous again. Raito kicked L's feet out from under him, L's head bouncing against the hard wood flooring. His vision winked when Raito's body fell atop his, the arousal scenting the air along with the violence. Their lips brushed again and Raito's hands forcefully gripped L's waistline. The male was fighting it this time.

A lethal dance their tongues played, Raito bruising L's lips. The man didn't want what was happening that was for sure. Forcing his own self, L pulled his knee up quickly and sent it to Raito's groin, he swore he heard a crack but was up and on the fifth stair. Running for the bedroom. When he reached the top Raito grabbed his ankle as L heard the male's body thud behind him. Pulling on it L's face smacked with the wood again, his vision totally blacking out. When it came back, L turned his head and once again slammed a good one right into Raito's face. Another split and crackle and he zoomed into the bedroom and grabbed the Black Hawk.

About a minute went by in silence before Raito's body came into view at the threshold. The con hugged the frame, his breath uneasy and shallow. The male's nose had just stopped bleeding, the blood running to the jaw line and beyond. The tank top that Raito had adorned had been torn away L guessed.

The man was head to toe in sweat. _Was it from their fight…or something more…_

L was such a anti-social person… In his mind he swore he'd find out everything he could if he lived this night. If Raito lived this night…

L narrowed his eyes still in thought.

"L…drop the gun…we'll settle this right…"

L just laughed, "and I believed you earlier?" He mocked Raito as he cocked the gun, the black chrome looking back at him and edging him to do what was right.

Raito dropped his hands from the door frame. Clearly exhausted he shuffled his way toward L. Only stopping when he lightly took hold of the barrel.

L let it happen, aware of the latter. He didn't let the male take it, so he held the thing harder, the veins in his hands daring Raito to pry it out.

"You don't want to do this…you're right…I'm out…I'm free…I underestimate everything I have just been given." He put his forehead to the base. "I seen the sun again, basked in the glory that I once beheld ten years ago. Why would I need to kill you? When you were only doing your job, like I thought I was doing when I found that accursed notebook…But I'm still me…end it."

If L could believe him for a second he didn't show it. Raito was a good actor, could lie like no other. Part of him wanted to let it happen, not kill him and hope that the man would change. That was foolish since L's mind knew the truth that his emotional heart denied. Raito was evil…killed a many.

L knew the outcome of everything already as they stood. "Raito get off your knees…" L lowered the gun. He expected something to concrete his theory.

"L…I want to become good but…the violence that has befallen my eyes. It will never be the same. And you, I know you liked me for more than the puzzled challenge that I was. You wanted me physically, if you'll allow me too…"

L cocked a brow, wanting more. He liked that the male had realized everything. Although it did not change the outcome. What had to be done in the end would be. But until that hour…he wanted to feel this man…feel everything his body was thirsty for.

"I know what you are L. And if you will allow me to I'd like to take that from you…"

L tensed, unaware of what was going to happen, the eyes that meant his when that head lifted said "comfort, security and love" all L wanted in one package. The outcome would remain. "Take what?"

Those brown depths reached his soul, "your virginity L. Every bit of it."

L dropped the weapon, a thud echoed the room, "take me to bed Raito…"

Raito rose on that and pushed L to the bed. When it hit the back of his knees he fell, Raito right on top. A tender kiss laid upon L's lips. He arched his back and fit into the big male that reigned above him. Pain tried poking it's way into L's heart. The outcome would stay the same.

The kiss turned into fire again, the violence from before manifesting into the arousal that they both flared with. Their teeth gnashed, lips bruised and tongues stroked. The fire that always sizzled down stoked once more, growing bigger.

Raito's palms sought into the opening of L's pants, pulling them down. Wanting to do the same, L's hands sought the button on those jeans. Unfastening the pants they both gasped, L because the male before him was gifted and gorgeous. Raito because he'd just been freed, his erection gracefully showing itself to L.

L fingers wound around the thick length starting what he didn't know…he just wanted to hold it. When he did he could feel the swipe of Raito's pride wash through him. The male pulled away slowly, groaning and returned to L's waist line.

A slight hum started when L's cotton pants were at his feet and Raito caressed each leg. Placing little damp kisses on the insides of both. When the man reached high enough he pushed L near the head board and spread him.

His hands sought Raito's face again, wanting the closeness, the nearness…Raito was rubbing L's hips, out of reach. "Closer…kiss…" Was all that came out, his breathing becoming heady.

He heard the male moan, then felt Raito's sex graze his crevices near his own. L's mouth opened, a breathy sigh releasing.

Raito's jean clad thighs rubbed, "Raito, take them off…I need…I need…" he felt like a child aching for a taste of his favourite ice cream.

Within seconds the scratchy pants were off and the male hovered L's writhing body.

Without any sign of warning Raito started grinding against L their skin the closest it's ever been. The man leaned in for another blinding kiss. Shattering L's enthusiasm for the outcome of all this. One taste and that would be the end. The end to his worthless life…who was he kidding? This was, is life…being with the one and the only.

"Spread further…" came the sexy reply. Raito straddled L and wet his palms. When L really wanted those wet lips on him…He complied nonetheless. He knew what was next, it was what they both needed. To release and feel nothing afterward…

When L whined at the thought… Raito leaned for his ear again, "hold on…I promise I'll get you there…" The man's wet palms hunted and wet their target. The saliva now cold to the touch, L was shocked slightly but didn't show it. He merely moaned in bliss.

"Hold on…" Came the warning.

Closing his eyes knowing there would be pain. Although their fight had basically shown all the pain he could take. _Wall after wall of hitting, fist to foot a smacking…_god he loved the holidays…He ran through his little song again when the male penetrated.

L's fingers strangled the sheets, a yelp escaping his lips. Raito was there in a second pressing lips to L's to stop him from thinking of the pain. He fell for it completely, the pain his mind thought about obliterated, disappeared. The pleasures of the flesh taking him higher to the clouds of romance.

L's arms were around Raito's neck tightly when the male began pumping, buried to the hilt. The slow rhythm induced moves stroking not only his skin but that of his soul. Silver wings caressing his inner beast, turning it from monster to light hearted angel.

He wanted it faster, stroking him faster. "Raito…faster…faster…" came his breathless replies.

"Faster?" The male went faster, the length getting thicker as he did so. L's body started getting closer to the headboard with every thrust, every groan, gasp, moan and yell… Each closing in on the big ending.

It felt like a symphony of pleasure and bliss. The sounds and the feeling.

His body tightened up, seizing him. His yells became more pronounced as Raito kept up pace, the man's own grunts and groans becoming more and more quickly than the last.

This was the end… L's whine again was taken as his pleasure as Raito's lips pressed against his.

L thought he heard Raito growl when his body finally let go, his orgasm shattering his heart. The world blacked out, he thought he lost his vision before he found out he'd closed his eyes. The release felt like a teleportation to heaven.

Raito was right behind him, coming on a heady, manly yell. Filling L with his pleasure.

This was it. It was the end. He'd missed out on such raw beauty his whole life, and now that he had it within his grasp he had to do what was right. He had to end it… he whined again.

"That was everything I thought it would be…" Raito truly sounded at peace with himself while L remained silent, unable to say much of anything. Besides catching his breath, his mind had to catch the strength to kill. "Are you not going to say the same L?" Raito kissed him again and L had to hold back guilt bile. "I know you liked it…You're speechless…" He got vertical and straddled L's waistline again. "I'm going to pull out…"

L wanted to cry…this was the end. "I loved it Raito…I did, I want to stay like this…forever."

With another grunt the male was out and laying his chest on L's. "Then why don't you?"

L faked a smile, a smile that if Raito had been paying attention would have caught for fake. "Yeah…why don't we…" Knowing and hoping Raito fell for it, "I think I need a glass of water…"

L faked getting up, Raito pushed him back down. "I'll get that…just let me get my pants on…"

Raito was up and grabbing his pants when L wanted to rip out his own ice cold heart. Reaching under the pillow he palmed his real Black Hawk. Stood and pointed it at Raito.

The man had no idea what was going on above his head until he stood. The eyes that meant L's were full of pain. The pain of betrayal…

Part of L wanted to aim the gun at himself and pull the trigger, the other wanted justice done. The man had broke into his house, fought him with the intent to kill and caused bodily harm. If he'd been in the force still it would've been attempted murder on an officer. That much couldn't be let go, L knew.

Raito took his chances and grabbed the other gun on the floor. L let him, not even flinching. "L we just made love and this is how you kill it…" he gave a forced chuckle. He cocked the gun and pointed.

It was like an old western. Except L previously knew it all. Knew which trigger would be pulled first, knew who would walk out alive.

"You always tried to be better than me L. But in the end, it came down to who could kill. Which I know that you lack in that field…" Raito pulled the trigger…

"Want to hear how I outsmarted you this time Raito?" L cocked the real gun and fired, hitting the male in the shoulder.

He went down with a thud and a horrid scream. "I thought you were real this time! I tested all your moves for the last month…how?…how could you do this to me?" Raito was off in a huff, half talking to himself, soon he would be in shock which meant L had to hurry.

L threw the gun on his bed. He lifted the other one that was still in Raito's hand, "this is a fake. I predicted all of this after you got out. You would watch me. Wanting to kill me. So…I hid all the weapons in the house, made sure it was locked securely so you think I was watching my back. I left the house for hours to give you time to snoop. Learning every inch. Or so you thought. You didn't see the fakes… When you got here I had to make sure the other ones were real, so you'd have the chance to kill me. You failed by the way. I placed my life on the line once again for the case. And like the other thousands, I won. You failed. Kira." L stood and grabbed medical supplies. He came back and patched the whimpering killer on his floor.

"Why…why are you helping me? I thought you wanted me dead?"

"I never said that. I stated the truth by saying I couldn't kill you…I was right." He gauzed the shoulder, sitting Raito on his ass.

"I want you behind bars. Although I don't think I can handle that. So…I prefer to pretend to chase you. Creating a puzzle for me and the force. A puzzle only I can solve. If you don't like my idea. You can be put behind those bars tonight. This time you won't escape." L met Raito's confused gaze.

"You're helping me escape? Then you're helping me stay off radar? Is that it?"

"That's correct Raito…" L sat in his quirky way staring intently.

"Your retirement was a fake for my foolish ass? Why not let this go? Why not pretend this night ever happened and spend your days in my bed. We both want it…" He looked at the floor.

"Yes, your right about everything. One flaw in that plan. You still no matter what want me dead. I'm the investigator that put your ass in the joint. No matter what, you will always want to kill me. And no matter what, everything you did tonight is wrong and should be punished."

"By punished you mean, you chasing me for the rest of my days…"

"Correct. And if you fuck up, I'll be there. Only then will I pretend to pretend it never happened." They stood in unison. A minute of silence ticked by. They were equals even though one had lost the prior fight this night. "Kiss me Kira…"

When the male got closer they wound together in the kiss of a lifetime. Their tongues fighting for dominance like their lives would. Only time would tell their future. They would never settle down. Never have the family they both longed for…but they would have each other. And the chase would keep them alive…forever and after.

When they broke the kiss, L leaned in, placing his head on Raito's shoulder, "you have a two day head start…"

Raito pulled away, turned and just as he hit the threshold, "Raito…I do love you…sorry this is the way things must be…"

"I love you too. And as for the chase…I never want you to stop…" With that he disappeared.

L went to the window a minute later, seeing the male's back fade into the snow. The storm had kicked down to a small roar.

"Is he finally gone?" Watari's voice penetrated every thought.

"Yes. He's gone. I need to make preparations." L turned to his long time friend who was like a father to him. Going to his pants, he put them on.

"Still can't believe everybody still thinks I'm dead…I must have put on one hell of a show…" The man walked over and grabbed the fake. "Did you get what you wanted?"

L nodded, "and it was the greatest thing life has ever given me." He went to his laptop and made preparations for their next encounter. L smiled and un-wrapped a chocolate lollipop. Sweet heaven…

_FIN…_

_**After Word:**_

By: Writer01

(no official names will be given for future references, maybe initials…)

Edited by: O.W

**Notes: **If people liked this story we might make the second one and continue their chase. I'd like to think this is how DeathNote should have ended… Or at least Raito and L's relationship. If you would like to read more than put in a good word. By good we mean give a review, critiqued or otherwise and ask. Writer01 would very much like to write more but has other stories to do, unless otherwise specified by our audiences.

**And I think (O.W) I speak for every writer that if you keep the story it would be much appreciated if you would give us a thanks and review. Thank-you.**


End file.
